Pancreatic ductal adenocarcinoma (PDA) is a disease that carries a poor prognosis. It is often detected in stage III resulting in an unresectable tumor at the time of diagnosis. However, even if pancreatic cancer is surgically resected in stage I or II, it may recur at a metastatic site (1, 2). Currently, patients diagnosed with pancreatic ductal adenocarcinoma have less than a 5% chance of surviving past five years (3).
Breast adenocarcinoma is the most common cancer diagnosed in women throughout the world. In 2012, an estimated 226,870 new cases of invasive breast cancer are expected to occur among US women, and an estimated 39,510 breast cancer deaths.